His Proposal's
by Enx2103
Summary: He took a second to processes what she just said. "You're not gonna marry me?" "No I will. Just not with that proposal." Casey wont marry him untill he gets it right. R
1. Chapter 1

**His proposals  
Chapter one  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Lwd**  
AN: **I've had this idea for a long time now. I hope I did it justice and that you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Proposal #1**:

Could it really be possible for them to have a civilized meal in a fancy restaurant? She asked herself as she twirled the spaghetti around her fork. Something was wrong…very very wrong.

Sensing the fact that Casey's mind was far, far away Derek took the opportunity to his advantage. He looked around the restaurant and made sure he would go unnoticed. Suddenly he chucked a rather large bread roll at Casey's head. Bulls eye.

She looked up at him. He was intently looking down at his food as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She smiled just a little bit (only on the inside!) Of course they couldn't be civilized. "Jerk," she whispered softly.

"Princess?" he asked pretending to be innocent.

She chuckled and shook her head. "You'll never grow up Venturi."

"Never." He agreed smiling. He would never grow up, only grow old. And lately the only thing he's been concerned about wass keeping her along for the ride. He took a deep breath and decided that this was the right time.

He got up from his chair quietly, cleared his throat and knelled in front of her. She looked at him softly when he took her hands in his.

"Marry me." Was all he said. He wasn't exactly asking either because he didn't want to be rejected. It was safer to simply tell her. Worst case scenario it would lead to a speech about her right as a women to decided her own future -blah blah blah!

However, she almost chocked on a piece of mozzarella cheese she had been chewing on.

"What?" she asked after she had cleared her throat. He was starting to wonder if he'd have to perform the heimlich maneuver!

He shrugged pulling out the ring. "Marry me." He repeated while trying to stay calm.

She slowly started to smile and his heart started beating again."I'm going to restrain from murdering you with this butter knife baby," she said as softly as she could.

He was taken back. He had just proposed and she had just threatened his life with a butter knife. Well…that's Derek and Casey for you.

"What?" he asked confused getting up. _I guess that's a no,_ he thought to himself.

"Your biggest prank yet huh?" she asked taking another bite of her food.

"Case…I was serious." He said looking up at her. And then she saw it. In his eyes laid his broken heart. She bit the inside of her check. He had been serious all along.

"Get the check." She said barley in a whisper.

"Case I-" he started.

"We'll talk about it at home Der," she promised.

**Home**

She walked in and kicked off her shoes. Normally she would wait until she got into their room before getting dressed for bed, but tonight was different. She unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet as she stepped out of them. He watched her like a hawk as she stripped out of tonight's outfit. By the time she has reached their bedroom there wasn't anything left for her to take off.

He was bewildered. He had proposed to her. She had threatened him (and or rejected him.) She then decided it was best to talk about it at home. Next thing he knows, shes standing in front of him completely naked. Damn this girl and her mood swings! He couldn't keep up.

"We gonna talk?" he asked her while trying to block out the fact that she was naked. Her body was something that was difficult to ignore. His body was deceiving him.

"I don't wanna talk," she said smirking standing right in front of him.

"Case I-" he tried once more.

"I told you. I don't wanna talk Der." She muttered pressing her lips against the base of his neck.

"But-" he was trying. Man, he was realllly trying!

"You have way too many clothes on," she noted pulling his tie lose. Then he saw it. She was staring at him with _pure lust_ in her eyes. Yes you read that right, LUST In Casey's eyes. Something that didn't happen very often. I mean sure he knew his girlfriend, he knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. But he'd never seen her like this.

Its safe to say that that's all it took for him to stop talking, stop thinking and simple act.

**The morning after:**

They layed there spent. That was…wow. He'd never seen Casey that way. Maybe he should have proposed a long time ago!

"Case," he mumbled into her hair waking her up.

"Hmm?" she asked wrapping the sheets closer to their bodies.

"Do you want the ring now?" he asked running his hand threw her hair. Because sex like that only meant Yes.

"The ring?" she asked confused.

He laughed a little. "Um yeah. You know I kind of asked you to marry me last night. Remember?"

"Ohh." She said quietly. "Yeah….No." she responded hiding her face into the crook of his neck.

He took a second to processes what she just said. "You're not gonna marry me?"

"No I will. Just not with that proposal."

"What was wrong with that proposal?" he yelled.

"It was simple... Normal." She replied .

"Yeah…so?"

"So…that's not very Derek like."

"Casey- "

"Crap. I'm late!" She yelled throwing the sheets off her body as she jumped over him to find some clothes.

"Casey…. What the hell?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"I gotta get to work Der," she replied as she put on his t-shirt.

"That's mine Case," he replied sighing sadly. She had simply denied his proposal.

"Well finish what we started later," she responded smiling leaning down to his lips and kissing him every so softly. Yes the lustful passionate 'I need it now' Casey had definitely left the building.

"But Casey-" he tried to argue as she put on her black flats.

"Well talk about it later Der. I really gotta go. I'm gonna marry you baby, relax. I just need a differentproposal, ok?" she said blowing him a kiss. "Love you!" she yelled as she ran back to work.

All he could mutter was "Love you too." He groaned slamming his face into the pillow beside him miserably.

* * *

**AN:**OK! So what do you think of the idea? We all know how crazy and OCD Casey is so why should this be any different? I have planned to have 5 more chapters. So it's not that long, but I think it will be good. I will take suggestions of how you guys think Derek should propose! Anyway **Review**! _Hopefully 3 for the next update _(which is already written and ready to be posted!)


	2. Chapter 2

**His proposals  
Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lwd  
AN: **Ok, so when I was initially brainstorming this story I looked up the most romantic movie proposals. And something that kept coming up was this scene from Pride and Prejudice (which I don't own either!) Now I must admit I've never read the book or seen the movie. I did however watch this specific scene and the trailer. And I must admit the whole " I can't stand you and I love you' thing really screamed DASEY to me. Anyway, I know I may not do it justice but I tried my best in putting my Dasey Spin on it. Enjoy.

* * *

Three months later…  
Proposal #2

"Why did you tell me to come here?" She spoke into the phone she was walking through a garden alone. He told her he'd met her there but he hasn't showed.

"Relax! I'm walking in right now!" he responded hanging up on her. _How sweet,_ she thought to herself rolling her eyes. This had better be good.

She sighed and gave up looking for him to admire the flowers around her. She turned and saw him coming from a distance. It was a sad day- misty and foggy. It had been drizzling all day making it seem as if he was coming out of tine air. She smiled at the cheesiness of her thoughts. But that's what made her Casey.

"Case," he said when he finally reached her.

"Yeah?" she asked confused. What was going on?

He took a deep breath and started to recite the lines. "If your feelings are what they were last April then tell me so at once…. My affection and wishes have not changed… But one word from you will sentence me forever."

_What the hell was he talking about?_ She asked herself. _Nothing happened last April… and why was he talking so old fashioned? He never talked like that._

But he went on. "If however your feelings have changed i'd have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul and I love- I love- I love you. I never wish to be parted form you from this day on." He finished looking at her so full of love that she was blown away. For a second there it was almost like he wasn't Derek Venturi her boyfriend. No he was some other guy. And that is when it hit her. He had repeated the monologue from Pride and Prejudice.

"Der…" she said gabbing his face in his hands.

"Marry me." He said simply shrugging. Completely breaking out of character.

She slammed her lips onto his. He was a bit thrown off, Casey wasn't usually as aggressive as him- but he didn't have a problem with it, he went along with it thinking it was good sign. She finally pulled back because of the lack of air.

"We need to get out of here. Right now." She demanded. She couldn't really put her finger on it but there was something so unbelievably sexy about him coming out of the mist talking the way he did (so Ivan hoe like) And well…she needed him….NOW!

"Why?" he asked confused. Then he noticed it. The similar look her her eyes from the first time he proposed. In the privacy of their bedroom was one thing, but in a public place…well that was so unlady like of her! But hey, he was all for it.

A smirk played on his lips as he released his grip on her body to grab her hand and get her out of there and home ASAP. Because even if she said no again- he could get use to this new sinful Casey.

**Later that night…**

"So….." he started.

"No." she stated.

He sighed. "Ok." Before getting out of bed.

"Der- that was one of the most sexiest things you've ever done." She admitted. Sitting up as well.

"Not a good enough proposal though." He said sadly pulling clean clothes onto his naked body. "I'm gonna go out with the guys. Don't wait up."

"Der- Please." She begged him. She didn't know what she was asking for exactly.

"I get it Case." He said turning to look at her. He smiled just a little bit and sat beside her. "You're a princess baby. And you want a fairy tale proposal."

She shook her head and ran her fingertips over his features. "No, I don't. I just want something…. Us Der. We're not Normal, that's why I said no the first time. And this time, god Der I wanted to say yes so bad. But that's not us either."

"I get it." he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't go." She asked looking up at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of her manipulation. "Nah. I need some guy time. Remind me that I'm not a pansy. Hockey, beer and sex!" he joked, lightening the mood. He didn't want her to be upset. He wasn't mad…just disappointed. He really worked on this one. It was what they watched on their first official date. It meant something. He knew it and she did too. It just wasn't Casey approved.

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity and slipped on one of his t-shirts. "Will you come home tonight?" she asked wrapping her arms around him, getting on her tippy toes to press a kiss against his lips.

"Where else would I go?" he asked smirking, gripping her waist.  
She couldn't help but smile. "Unless I find a stripper willing to marry me in Vegas, I'll come home tonight." he finished.

Which earned him a classic "Der-ek!" and a slap across the chest. But it was worth it.

* * *

**AN**:OK!  
First off: THANK YOU for the overwhelming amount of reviews and feedback I got from the first chapter. I was hoping for 3 and I got a lot more! Thank you! You guys rock and I hope to continue to bring you entertainment form this story.  
Second: I know you guys are probably like "...Whats up with Casey being so sexual?" That will be spoken about in the next chapter and if not that one then definitely the next. So bare with me!  
Third:I'm sorry for the late update! I just haven't had a chance to edit&upload it cause Ive been going crazy with graduation preparations and such.  
Last thing:How about **5 reviews**, until I post the next chapter?  
PS. I hinted at how he was going to ask her next. Did you catch it?


	3. Chapter 3

**His proposal's  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer**: I don't own it!  
**AN:** Originally proposal #3 was suppose to be my Dasey spin on Serendipity proposal. Once again, I've never seen this movie but I watched the scene. However I saw the trailer and the scene. But I didn't think there was really much I could do to it. Therefore I thought this was a better proposal (that I would never be able to turn down!) I hope its not THAT farfetched. Enjoy

* * *

**Proposal #3**

"Der, we have to go!" she begged him.

"Case…it's a custom party. I'm not allowed to look at the girls in slutty customs. And I know you wouldn't wear a slutty one, so I can't even look at you!" he defend throwing himself onto his precious recliner.

She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not winning this, huh?" he asked sighing.

She shook her head smiling. "So!" she exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly. "You always call me Princess and you know, I'm starting to believe it." she said smirking.

"Your egos definitely growing babe." he noted pulling her into his lap. His tactic was to distract her from thinking about that custom party.

"Mhmm. Sooo I'm thinking Cinderella!" she smiled beaming. It was hard to deny her when she was that happy about it. "I saw the perfect dress and ugh, Dre, it'll be perfect. You'll be my Prince Charming and I'll-"

"I'LL BE WHAT?" he yelled. No way. There is no way Casey expect him to dress up as well.

"This is not up for debate sweetie. If you don't do this for me- I don't feed you." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking into the kitchen to feed _her _growling stomach.

"Do we really have to be one of those corny couple who match?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Casey was really pushing it! This wasn't him! He didn't do things like that. He didn't go to custom parties dressed up! He crashed them, surveyed possible hookups, drank a couple of beers and left. She was asking for way to much! Especially for someone who wasn't giving him the one thing he wanted…well _that_, and food. But still!

"It's not corny. And fine, if you don't want go with me... I'm sure I'll find another prince charming. Possibly Mike, you know that really hot guy from your team, Captain."She finished smirking. Oh, so that's how she wanted to play huh? Well, he could play just was hard.

"Sure thing. Ill l let him know you're interested." He scoffed before retiring back to his reclier. It was obvious he wasn't going to be fed tonight.

**Two week later…  
**  
Casey was running around the house trying to get ready. She couldn't find those damn shoes though. Everything thing else seemed to be perfect. However Derek's friend Mike kindly declined the offer of taking her. He knew if he accepted, he would have to deal with the raft of Captain Venturi. Casey resorted to other means: she begged Sam. Sam wasn't scared of Derek and he was still a very good friend to Casey. He accepted

Derek of course wasn't happy about this. But he had other motives so it would all work out.

"Case, I'm home!" he yelled throwing his hockey bag on the floor.

"Hey Der," she muttered. He heard her but he didn't see her.

"Where are you?" he asked peeking into the kitchen. But then he saw her. On her knees in a puffy blue princess dress looking under the couch.

"I can't find the other Glass slipper," she pouted looking up at him for the first time. Her jaw dropped. He was wearing a white military style jacket with a gold sash across his body along with blah and gold metals attached. It was paired with dark pants with a gold hem. And last but not least a plastic sword on his left. He was prince charming with the best accessory ever- that devious smirk.

She stood there shell shocked. That was her Derek, dressed up just for her. To make her happy.

"Sam ditched?" she asked smiling.

He laughed. Of course that's all she'd say. "No, I told him I had it covered." He said placing his hands on her waist. She looks amazing. But he didn't need to tell her that.

She smiled up at him and ran her fingers threw his messy hair. "You're really willing to take me and be the corny couple?" she asked softly.

"You owe me." He said with a sly smirk kissing her softly. He didn't want to hear her go off about him running her makeup.

"Alright!" he said pulling away. "You have no idea how much shit the guys gave me when I changed into this after we got out of practice. So, can we please get the hell out of here and get this over with?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure thing Der! We just have to find my other shoe." she reminded him showing him one of her shoes. "You'd think these would be a bit more comfortable" she muttered before going back to her search. He laughed softly. She was a girl on a mission. Too bad she was going to fail- because he had stolen it all along. This was his plan after all.

"Case, sit down." He demanded.

She looked and him and arched an eyebrow. She hated it when he demanded things. "Please?" he offered. She sighed giving up.

"We are so going to be late." she said throwing herself and her big puffy dress into his recliner.

"No we're not." he said getting down on one knee, lifting the hem of her dress up to expose those long beautiful dancer legs that he loved so much. He bit back a smirk because he knew he had something to finish. He gently took the glass slipper out of her hand and placed it on her left foot.

"Derrrr," she groaned. "I only have one!" she complained.

"Not anymore, Princess." He said looking into her blue eyes as he place the missing shoe onto her right foot gently. She gasps. Of course he had this planned.

"Well Cinderella, the shoe fits… " he said running his fingertips up from her ankle to her knee, he felt her shiver underneath his touch. " And so does this." he said showing her the engagement ring in the palm of his hand. No velvet box or anything. She gasped once more. He had really gone all out this time. Really thought about everything.

"Princess, your already Cinderella. You may not have a evil step mother but you did have a evil step brother. But I'm trying to save you from him. I mean look I have a sword and everything!" he said pulling out his plastic swords and waved it around.

She smiled as tears went down her cheeks (there goes her makeup).This proposal seemed to be the most perfect one yet. She wanted to say yes, she really did. But she couldn't. Casey had her own agenda. It was a secret and he'd kill her if he knew. She wished he'd stop proposing to her because it broke her heart to say no to him. To see him blink back tears as she rejected him. She hated causing him pain. Why couldn't he just suck it up and wait it out?

He put the sword down and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Princess. Please marry me. I'm really trying here, Case. Please." He said holding her hands. He was still down on his knees and she look looking up at was begging her.

"I can't baby." She whispered as a new set of tears rolled out. However all he heard "I won't baby." He sighed closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't win with her.

"Ok." He said releasing his hold on her. He stood up and threw his sword on the couch unbuttoning the gold buttons to his jacket. He stripped down to his boxers and said "Call Sam. He'll still take you if you wanna go." Before retreating to their bedroom.

She clung to a pillow and cried her eyes out… He pretended that he couldn't hear her, but he could. And it killed him. Why was he causing her so much pain? How? Maybe Casey didn't want to be with him. Maybe Casey wasn't ready to commit. Maybe there was someone else... He shook his head and turned up the TV. He didn't want to hear her cry anymore.

He didn't get it. Of course he didn't. Because he's Derek and he only sees things the way he wants. It really had absolutely nothing to do with the way he was proposing to her. She would have said yes the first time, the second and most definitely the third! But she had to wait. Time is a virtue. But Derek is impatient.

After she had no more tears to cry to took of that horrible puffy dress and kicked off her glass slippers. She slowly made her way to their bedroom. She wasn't sure if he'd kick her out…He had the right to, she knew that much.

She decided it was worth a try and got into bed with him.

"Not tonight, Case." he said once she tried to touch him.

"I don't want sex, Derek." She said trying to hide her hurt feelings. She really didn't want it though. She just wanted to lay her head on his chest and be held.

"You sure?" He said finally looking at her. Her eyes were puffy and red and still watery. He cringed. Why did the thought of marrying him cause her to feel so bad? But he couldn't be romantic Derek right now. He was hurt,so he was defensive Derek. "Cause distracting me with sex after you reject me the first time, works. It works the second time too. But it doesn't work the third time, Casey." He said.

"I just wanted to be held." She whispered turning her back towards him. Maybe she should sleep on the couch instead. She didn't mean to use sex against him. But she knew it was a perfect distraction for the time being. She really didn't want to talk about it because she knew she'd give it away if she did. She also knew she couldn't lie to him about it. So she resorted to sex. But she wasn't complaining. Sex with Derek was… exactly what it was talked up to be- and then some.

He sighed pulling her into his arms. He couldn't hurt her that bad (even though part of him thought she deserved it.)

"I love you." She spoke. Not expecting to hear it back. He tightened his hold on her when he heard it.

"You still do?" he asked. Because honestly he was starting to doubt it. There only so much rejection his ego could take.

"Forever." She promised kissing the base of his neck.

"I'm starting to rethink the no sex thing." He admitted. Because one kiss from Casey can change things.

She looked into his eyes and shook her head. "Your right. Not tonight Der." She said before placing an innocent kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." He finally whispered back before sleep took over.

* * *

**AN:** So you know why Casey has been so horny. And you're starting to see how her rejection is starting to affect their relationship. What do you think Casey's secret is? Why can't she just say yes to him like she wants to? Could you deny that proposal?( I WOULD'NT!)

Hope you guys are still interested in the story and along for the ride!

PS. Do you think the Serendipity chapter would have been better?


	4. Chapter 4

**His proposal's  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer:** I still don't own it  
**AN:** _READ THE ONE ON THE BOTTOM!_  
Enjoy

* * *

**Proposal #4?**

"Forget it case. I should of just taken you to Tiffany's and let you pick the one you wanted. " He said throwing himself into his recliner.

They had just returned from proposal number four. He had hired a sky writer to write "Casey, marry me," in the sky. They were having a picnic in that park for Derek Birthday. She asked him what he wanted on his special day and he simply pointed up. When she saw it her eyes watered and of course she broke down. He sighed taking that as yet another no and decided it was time to go home.

She stared at him blankly.

"Sweet home Alabama," he muttered under his breath. He was disappointed that he actually knew that.

She smiled beaming in front of him. "You studied all those movies didn't you?" She was surprised by how much work he was putting in.

"Every sappy chick flick that ends with an I do. Because I know you're a sucker for that Case. So I worked and worked to give you the perfect proposal. I had to wait till the weather outside was perfect for the second one. I had to go through mission impossible for the third one. And you keep turning me down. There's just so many blows my ego can take Case." He stopped for a second debating whether or not he should say the rest of what was on his mind….He went for it. "Forget it… I don't wanna get married anymore. I'm not even sure if I wanna be with you. I thought we were ready. I mean we're practically married as it is but you don't want commit to me. Which is fine but…I'm sorry I can't be with you then." He said placing the now tattered velvet box on the coffee table. It has been through a lot that passed year.

"I really hope you don't mean that." She begged. He couldn't be leaving her. She was so close!

"Well I'm sorry Case- I do." He replied. He was really hopping that she'd just give in and say yes. He wasn't trying to guilt trip her but if she was really willing to break up with him that easily…it really wasn't worth the trouble.

She bit her lip and took in a big breath. "Just…Give me a month Der. That's all I'm asking for. No proposing, no rings, nothing romantic. Just wait. Give me a month's time." she explained. she sighed sadly. Maybe it was already too late…Maybe she had already lost him.

"Sure,whatever Casey," he said before walking away. He didn't know why she needed the time. He didn't even really know why he was willing to give it to her. But denying Casey was never an easy thing to do. However denying him seemed to be her second nature. It wasn't fair.

The new few days were pretty quiet with minimal conversation. He wasn't packing and he hadn't thrown her out. It seemed like he was giving her what she asked for. But if things continued the way…it was going to be a long hard month for her. Here's to hopping it all works out.

* * *

**AN: **_DON'T KILL ME!  
_  
I'm sorry it took so long to update I really wanted to have this up yesterday but I ran into some problems.

I don't want you guys to think this is a filler chapter. I think this chapter was necessary. Casey and Derek never really actually talked to each other about it. And he's giving up - she has the right to know! And she finally admits to him that she just needs time.

I also know it was very short compared to the other chapters... but bare with me? It'll get better!

Also I'm sorry I didn't give much detail of the actual last proposal. But I didn't want it to become that repetitive. (PS. I believe that proposal was a reviewers suggestion.)

All your questions and frustrations will be answered in the next chapter I promise! And if it's not I will personally answer it for you!

Once again don't hate me!


	5. Chapter 5

**His proposals  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer:** I down own it!  
**AN**: Reviews went down which this makes up for the last chapter. So, go read it! Then decided whether or not you still want to kill me!

* * *

**Proposal number…?**

"Derek Venturi. Please stay on the ice." The announcer said making Derek freeze. He was just about to skate off the ice after celebrating their championship win with dog piles and Campaign bottles. He was on top of the world while he was on the ice. But once he heard the announcers voice, everything changed. The ice slowly cleared the, fans were suddenly muted, and sat back down. _What was going on_? He asked himself.

He looked around expecting something to pop out at him but saw nothing.

"Um…Why am I standing here?" he asked directing the question to the announcer s box far away. His voice echoed through the rink. Yes, it was dead quiet.

Then he saw her skate onto the ice towards him wearing his Jersey. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't really know why but seeing her on the ice was always a beautiful thing. She was absolutely flawless on her own. But when you added him to the equation…well it was simply trouble. So right on que she slipped and fell. He rushed toward her but she regained her balance quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked her taking her hands. He didn't want her to fall again.

She bit her lip and looked up at the stands. She took a deep breath and sunk down on one knee.

He looked down at her confused. Things looked much different from up there.  
"Derek Venturi…Ban of my existence," she said kissing his knuckles. "Will you marry me?" She asked smirking up at him.

"No." He said without thinking. Casey's heart sunk. He didn't even think about it. The crowd gasped, but he didn't even notice them. "That's not fair Casey!" he said dropping her hands taking a step away from her. He ran his fingers through his hair. Who did this girl think she was? He turned towards her again in outraged. "I racked my brain for one whole year planning four different proposals. And all you could say was no, every single time. Now you want to change your mind and ask me to marry you? Well how does it feel to hear a no, Princesses?" He said skating around her. He was fuming.

She finally got enough strength to stand up again. She shook her head. "Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me." She recited to him with ease.

"Awwwww!" the crowed chorused.

He stared at her confused. As if he was just starting to get it.

"Run Away bride, baby." She whispered skating towards him, placing a hand on his cheek "Or are you the only one who can attempt a movie proposal?"

"That's not fair, Casey" he muttered, slowly knowing he was falling for it anyway.

"Why don't you ask your fans?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed and looked around. Everyone's eyes were on them. He was use to it of course but it made him nervous. He had completely forgotten where they were.

"What do you guys think?" he asked rink.

"Say Yes!" they all yelled. And then he spotted the VIP box stood his family clapping and cheering. Marti was even equip with a poster that read "SAY YES SMEREK!"

He sighed of course they would say that. He look back at her.

"Does this change your mind?"she said pulling out a long velvet box from her back pocket. He stared at it in her hands. "Just take it!" she yelled. He rolled his eyes and opened the box. It was a simple leather braided necklace with a silver circle at the center. "What's this?" he asked.

"I knew you wouldn't wear a ring if I got you one. It's the closest I could find to your old necklace. So…," she said shrugging.

"You're asking me to marry you? You actually planned this?" he asked bewildered at the idea.

"Derek," she said sighing. "At first it was about your proposal, I'll admit. The first one…it was so normal. And we're nothing close to normal Der. We are not normal or traditional in any sense of the word. You know that. But somewhere after the first and before the second…I realized that I wanted to be the one to ask you to marry me. And I knew it had to be here, at your championship game baby. I've had this planned the whole time. And it killed me to keep having to say no to you, but I did. Because I want to do this."

"You are insane woman!" he whisper-yelled.

"See this," she said pointing at each other and everyone around them. "Is us. This is normal for us."

He shook his head.

"You're not gonna marry me?" she asked. Of course she knew there was a possibility he'd say no just so spite her. But she really hoped he wouldn't. Oh how the tables have turned.

"Eh… Ill marry you Princess," he finally said shrugging. As if it were no big deal. She smiled and jumped into his arms as the crowed clapped and cheered. "But you need to work to get your ring", he declared, whispering into her ear. But she didn't care. They were getting married and this was a Dasey proposal.

"Mhmm. Whatever you say." She said grabbing his face and crushing her lips onto his. He laughed slipping a little on the ice. "Let's go home," he said as he waited one of those long nights with a sinful Casey. But he wasn't complain.

"No questions please. Ask the rest of my guys about the game. I'm going home with my fiancé." He told the reporters who were waiting outside, itching to get the story about the championship win and his fiancé.

* * *

**AN:  
**So…Still want to kill me for the last chapter?  
Haha**.** Is it bad that I loved your frustrating comments about Casey in the reviews? Well 99% of you guys didn't see this coming and I really wanted to surprised you and throw you off guard with this. I hope I achieved it.

So…Still any pending questions that you want me to answer?

One more chapter left!


	6. Chapter 6

**His proposal's  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer**:…you still haven't realized that I don't own it?  
**AN**: Simply enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Proposal number…6?**

"Caaaaaaasey!" he yelled from their bedroom.

"What?" she asked annoyed leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can I get a massage?" he asked from their bed. He was battered and beaten from practice and Casey did always know how to make him relaxed.

"What's in It for me?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. He had taught her well. She knew how to barging with him now.

He laughed a little and took off his shirt. She stared at his abs and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, you're lucky I'm feelings nice today." She decided. She could hardly turn down the sight of him like that. He was sort of breath god...she had become one of them! (you know those crazed obsessed girls?) She shuttered at the thought.

She climbed onto the bed settled herself over his body. She softly ran her fingertips over his bare back. She slowly started massing the tender skin from his shoulders to his lower back. She knew every spot to touch she was an expert when it came to him. He was stressed she could feel it in her finger tips.

"Jeez Der, why are you so riled up? Was practice brutal today?" she asked softly,

"You have no idea." he grumbled into the pillow.

"What else is stressing you?" she asked as she continued to work him into putty in her hands.

"I got too many things on my mind to get track right now. Shit! Princess, get my phone? I gotta call coach."

"Relax Der, I got it." She said getting off of him.

"Phones in my jacket pocket." He replied before she even asked. She dug threw his pockets. Instead of finding his phone she found something else. She sighed knowing he was doing this on purpose to tease her. She threw the velvet box at him.

"You're a jerk." She said staring at him with watery eyes. She wanted to marry him all along. She didn't want to be reminded of it any longer.

He opened the box and showed her the ring. It was simply beautiful. "I'm not asking you to marry me." He said placing the open box on the night stand table next to him. "I'm simply giving my fiancé her engagement ring." He said before laying back down (hopping she'd finish that massage.)

Her smile slowly widened. As she started to take a few steps to the night stand. She picked up the box and for the first time she looked at the ring carefully. It truly was beautiful.

"Will you put it on me?" she asked shyly. She knew that was a sore subject between them.

He nodded taking the ring out of its cushioned box and taking her hand ever so gently.  
"Marry me?" He asked. For the first time. Because in the past he had begged and told her. But he had never actually asked her.

She nodded whispering "Yes." As she blinked back tears. He slid the ring up her ring finger and kissed her knuckles gently.

"I thought you weren't going to ask again." She said in a shaky breath.

He chuckled pulling her body onto his. " I wasn't going to. But it felt only right to hear another McDonald willingly commit herself to a Venturi for life."

She chuckled softly and before melting into his kiss. For life.

* * *

**AN**:I originally was going to leave it without him asking her once more, but I felt like he needed to hear her say yes to be sure of himself and their relationship…I don't know. Do you think he should have asked?

So that's it folks. I'm putting the story down as completed for now. Maybe eventually ill think of a good enough epilogue ill post it. But as of now this is it.

Did you guys like it?

Responding to last questions:  
Is he playing hockey for university or professionally:  
I never really clarified because i didn't think it would make a now that you asked... I thought about it and for the sake of age, I will say professional. I think Dasey should be engaged after college not during, that seems a bit early.


End file.
